The Heat Of Passion
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: Sheldon and Amy try to get through an extended date night sleepover, on the hottest day of the year. No angst in this one, just pure Shamy fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heat Of Passion.**

Sheldon couldn't concentrate. Not only was it the hottest day in Pasadena for years, but Caltech's Air Conditioning system had chosen today, of all days, to go on the blink.

The clock creeping toward midday, Sheldon had had enough. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he put his jacket over his arm and left his office, heading for Amy's lab, from where he planned to go home.

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy".

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy".

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy".

Opening the door, Amy was about to make a comment about his triple knocking habit, until she decided she hadn't got the energy for a debate.

Noticing he was carrying his bag and jacket, she announced "Great minds".

Removing and binning her surgical gloves, she grabbed her shoulder bag, then stepped out of the lab, shutting the door behind her.

Two miles down the road the relief was palpable, as the Aircon in Amy's car began to cool them.

"Date night sleepover, yes or no?" she asked.

Sheldon pondered the question. It went without saying, that sleepovers were highly enjoyable, but sharing a bed in this heat?

"Yes" he finally announced, "it's just a pity neither of our apartments has Aircon".

"Proposal" Amy said.

"I'm listening" Sheldon replied.

"I know the sleepover is supposed to be at your apartment this week, but my water bed will be cooler, so I suggest we switch the sleepover to my place".

With a grin, Sheldon asked "All in favor?", raising his index finger as he said it.

Taking her left hand from the steering wheel, much to Sheldon's displeasure, Amy briefly raised her index finger.

"Carried, unanimously" Sheldon announced, with a grin.

Opening the front door of her apartment, she gestured for Sheldon to enter first.

The instant he entered the apartment, Sheldon almost fainted from the heat, so, without waiting for Amy to ask, he took it upon himself to open all the windows.

"Thank you" Amy announced, "tea, or something cold?"

Opening the fridge, Sheldon retrieved two bottles of water, handing one to Amy.

"If you will excuse me for a few minutes" Amy said, between taking large gulps of chilled water, I'm going to take a shower. There's ice cream in the freezer, if you would like some". Glancing back, as she left the room, she grinned "but make sure you leave some for me".

Turning on the shower, she cranked the temperature dial to about half normal, stripped, throwing her sweat soaked clothing into the bathroom laundry hamper, then climbed into the shower.

Taking the sponge, she held it under the shower spray, then, applying shower gel, she washed herself gently, so as to remove the perspiration, without overexerting herself.

Once she had washed and rinsed herself, she nudged the temperature setting slowly downward, until it was as cold as she could bear, then stood under it, feeling the heat leak from her body.

Finally, feeling clean and cool, Amy turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around her waist, and made her way quickly from the bathroom to her bedroom, hoping Sheldon wouldn't catch her half naked, halfway between the two.

Sheldon spooned out the ice cream into two bowls then licked the remaining ice cream off the spoon, making a mental note that the bowl containing the used spoon was his.

Opening the fridge, he poured two glasses of ice cold milk, then added a large spoonful of Strawberry Quick powder to each one.

As he prepared the Strawberry Quick, Amy entered, dressed in what appeared to be a pair of white shorts and an unpadded yellow bra, Sheldon's jaw dropping the moment he saw her. For several seconds, his eyes roamed across her bare middle, then he announced "Amy, you're almost naked".

"Hardly" Amy replied with a smile, "this is the bikini top I wear at the beach. If it's modest enough for the beach, I'm sure it's modest enough, for wearing in front of my boyfriend".

Picking up a spoon, she scooped a large dollop of ice cream, from one of the bowls, into her mouth.

Sheldon flinched, "Amy, I just licked that spoon".

Shrugging, Amy gave the spoon another lick, then replied "Sheldon, I kiss you on the mouth. If I'm going to catch anything from you, it won't be from a spoon".

"Anyway" she continued, "the shower's free, if you would like to use it?"

"Thanks" he replied, "I'll be quick, and no eating my ice cream, while I'm gone".

Ten minutes later, Sheldon returned, dressed in a pair of shorts and a melting Rubik Cube T-Shirt, which he considered appropriate, given the temperature.

Settling on the couch next to Amy, he began spooning his half melted ice cream into his mouth.

"Oops" Amy announced, using her finger to sweep a stray drop of ice cream from his chin, holding it up to show him, "you're dribbling".

Instinctively, Sheldon licked it from her fingertip.

Amy waited for Sheldon to realize what he had just done, and go racing to the bathroom for the mouthwash.

When, after a few seconds, he was still calmly seated, Amy liberally coated her finger in her melting ice cream, and held it out, pointing it toward him.

Covering her finger with his mouth, he slowly drew his lips along the full length of it, licking the ice cream from her finger.

With a salacious grin, Amy scooped up half a spoonful of melting ice cream and, coquettishly announcing "oops, I've spilt it", she dribbled it onto her chest, just under her chin.

Even Sheldon didn't need it spelling out, what she was expecting of him.

Leaning in, he ran his tongue up the middle of her chest, Amy inhaling at the touch of his tongue, heading toward the running, melted ice cream.

For a moment, he tasted hot, salty skin, then sweet ice cream.

The ice cream swallowed, he continued upward, again tasting salty skin, until his tongue reached Amy's neck, then he moved to her mouth, tasting ice cream and Strawberry Quick on her lips.

As they kissed, he let his fingertips graze her bare stomach, feeling her shiver under his touch, then he placed his hand flat, stroking her stomach.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he apologized, his breath shortening, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what your skin felt like.

"And what does it feel like?" Amy asked, her breath also shortening.

Sheldon thought for a moment. "Hot, firm, smooth" he began, then swallowing, he went on "and amazing".

Suddenly feeling warm again, Amy seductively asked "Do you want to try that again?"

Nodding, Sheldon put his hand on her stomach, then gently stroked her flesh.

Gaining confidence, Sheldon asked "would you please lay down on your back?"

Amy was about to ask why, but changed her mind. Maybe it was the hot weather, or the excitement of Sheldon's touch, but she was feeling reckless, and decided to just go with it. Truth be told, whatever he had in mind, she was sure she would be OK with it, besides, Sheldon wasn't exactly adventurous, where intimacy was concerned.

Laying flat, she raised her head and watched as Sheldon knelt on the floor beside the couch, then he dabbed the remains of his ice cream, in little spots, onto her stomach.

She briefly felt Sheldon's breath on her skin, then his tongue touched her flesh, licking the dabs of ice cream from her, as she inhaled sharply.

Licking up the last of the ice cream, he began to kiss her belly, delicately at first, then gradually firmer, his mouth wandering from spot to spot, Amy gritting her teeth against the onslaught of sensations.

On and on he kissed, across her stomach, then downward, stopping as his lips grazed the hem of her shorts, then back up her stomach, as far as the lower hem of her bikini top, Amy feeling every single kiss and graze, tiny jolts shooting through her body, wherever Sheldon's lips touched, but she refused to call out stop, reveling in the exquisite torture Sheldon's lips were imparting on her hot flesh.

Finally, Sheldon raised his head, a huge grin on his face. "Oh wow" he said, "you taste incredible, just amazing".

Hesitating, he asked "Please would you do it to me".

"Are you sure?" she asked, "that was pretty intense".

"Please" he begged, "I've just got to know what it feels like".

"OK" Amy replied, "but you must tell me when it gets too much. Now take your T-Shirt off".

Amy hadn't seen Sheldon take an item of clothing off so fast, since he was trying to master humor. In seconds, he was naked from the waist up, laying on his back on the couch.

Bending over him, she pressed her lips to his skin, feeling the heat Sheldon had described of her own body, then she kissed his flesh, tasting the saltiness, Sheldon shivering under her mouth, his back arching from the cushions.

Lifting her head, she asked "too much?"

"No" he gasped, his eyes clamped shut "please keep going".

Kissing onward, she kept an ear cocked to his breathing, which was becoming shorter, faster and more stifled by the second.

Although she knew there was little or no danger, Sheldon being physically fit, and she could easily deal with it, if he hyperventilated, she kept listening for Sheldon calling stop, yet to her amazement, the call never came. All she could hear was a low moan, while Sheldon squirmed under her.

The seconds passed into a minute or more, yet Sheldon remained silent, his body wriggling under her touch, until Amy finally had to break contact, to recover her own breathing.

"You didn't call stop?" she asked, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"I didn't want to" he replied, "or maybe I did, and I didn't".

Sitting up, he asked "Does that make sense?"

"Kind of" she replied, "it's sort of like something is too enjoyable to stand, or to stop".

Thinking back to what he had just experienced, Sheldon said "it's sort of like the Medusans. Too ugly to bear, or too beautiful to bear".

Seeing the confused look on Amy's face, he explained "Star Trek the original series, Is there in truth no beauty".

Giving him, what she hoped looked like an understanding smile, Amy asked "salad for dinner?"

"Yes please" he replied, "I couldn't eat anything hot".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"The shower's all yours" Amy announced, "I'll see you in bed".

Hearing the shower running, as she passed the bathroom door, Amy entered the bedroom, shed her bathrobe, and slipped into bed, under the single cotton sheet she'd put on the bed. Even with just a sheet on, and the window wide open, it was still very hot.

About ten minutes later, she heard the shower turn off, then Sheldon entered, wearing shorts and a T-Shirt.

"You were quite a while in there" she announced.

"Mostly just standing under the cold water" he replied, "trying to cool down".

Looking at her outline under the sheet, Sheldon asked "are you wearing anything at all?"

"My bikini" she replied, "why?"

"Oh, no reason" he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. Loathe as he was to admit it, he quite liked the idea of all that bare skin close to him.

Slipping in next to her, he purposefully, but he hoped it appeared to be accidentally, let his leg brush against hers, feeling the soft smoothness of her skin against his.

They turned to one another, to exchange their regular goodnight sleepover kiss, but instead of breaking after the regulation five seconds, Sheldon continued with the kiss.

For a second, Amy considered breaking the kiss, but instead, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tighter to her, her hot skin pressing against him, an electric tingle running from every point of skin to skin contact.

Finally releasing him, she moved back to put some distance between them, but then Sheldon's hand reached out and stroked her stomach.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I just can't stop myself touching your stomach".

"No need to apologize" she assured him, "I find it quite enjoyable. Please continue".

Reassured by Amy's request, he put his hand back on her stomach, gently stroking it, as though feeling every pore.

Feeling emboldened, he asked "how about legs?"

"Anywhere you like" she assured him, her breath shortening.

His hand moving round behind her, he stroked the small of her back, feeling her spine, his breathing shortening to match Amy's, then he moved his hand downward to her thigh, to tease and feel the beautifully smooth skin.

Coming round the front again, his hand slipped back onto her stomach, to stroke and caress, then his hand finally came to rest on her side, in the soft area between her hip and her ribcage

They lay there for several minutes, bodies close together, Sheldon's hand resting on her side, then he apologized, "I'm sorry Amy, but I'm getting too warm".

"I understand" she assured him. Rolling away from each other, they lay side by side, on their backs, arms on top of the sheet, a foot or so of space between them.

Flicking off the bedside lamp , Amy whispered "Goodnight Sheldon".

"Goodnight" he whispered back, then, closing his eyes, he relaxed, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

Eventually, some minutes later, he heard Amy's breathing become slower and deeper, indicating she was asleep.

Matching his breathing to hers, he lay still, clearing his mind of thoughts, until he too drifted into sleep.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Far too warm" Sheldon muttered, fighting to breath in cool air.

Forcing his eyes open, he found he was spooning Amy, his arm over her body, his palm resting on her stomach. Evidently, there was something about her stomach, that even his unconscious mind found fascinating.

Moving to separate himself from Amy's back, he discovered he was sticking to her, due to the heat. Ordinarily, he'd run screaming to the shower, to wash away perspiration, particularly someone else's, yet he somehow felt OK with Amy's hot sticky back against his chest.

Nevertheless, comfortable as he felt, cuddling up to Amy, he was still way too warm, and needed to shower.

Sliding gently from the bed, so as not to wake Amy, he headed for the shower, stopping briefly to ring Caltech.

His shower completed, he dressed in a fresh T-Shirt and shorts, then lay on the bed, on top of the sheet, next to Amy, leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

Stretching, Amy opened her eyes, looking into his, then she murmured "kiss me again".

Sheldon hesitated, then, closing her eyes again, Amy moaned "anywhere, anywhere at all".

Deciding the six hundred and eighty odd miles to Salt Lake City, was too far to travel for a kiss, he drew the sheet off her, to briefly stare at her perfect bikini clad body, then he swooped his head down, to kiss her stomach, then he kissed her again, and again, his mouth ranging freely over her whole stomach, the salty taste of her flesh driving him on.

As his mouth moved upward, he made a split second decision, his lips sweeping beyond the lower hem of her bikini top, then he plunged his mouth into her cleavage, to gently kiss the upper curve of her left breast.

Amy's body went rigid, then she gasped "God yes".

Sheldon didn't make a conscious decision, for what he did next. Acting more on instinct, he slipped his fingers over the hem of her bikini top and pulled the cup to one side, instantly capturing her nipple in his mouth, tasting the rough texture with his tongue, the bud hardening in his mouth.

Amy almost came right there and then. She'd never had a man's mouth on her nipples, and the sensation was mind blowing.

Feeling Amy stiffen, Sheldon sucked hard on her nipple, and Amy's body was on fire, every nerve as tight as a guitar string, her loins twisting into a tight mass of tensions.

Sheldon kept on sucking, varying the suction from gentle to hard, Amy's body writhing in response to the sucking, then she arched her back completely off the bed, holding her breath, before flopping back onto the bed.

Sheldon sat there in wide eyed disbelief, staring down at Amy.

"Amy" he asked, "what just happened?"

"You just made me come Sheldon" she gasped, "I've never come like that in my whole life".

"But I didn't touch you down there" he replied, a confused look on his face.

Amy's breathing slowing, she assured him "you don't always have to touch me down there, to make me come. Nipples can be enough sometimes".

A smug grin crossing his face, he asked "so that was good, was it?"

"More than good" she replied, "it was amazing".

Glancing at the bedside clock, Amy cursed "crap, we're going to go late".

"It's OK, you can relax" Sheldon reassured her, "I've already rung Caltech and the Aircon is still off, so nobody's going in".

"Amy" he asked, his voice dropping, a nervous cadence to it, "I don't feel like going home today. Could I stay with you?"

"Of course you can stay" she assured with a smile. Keeping her voice casual, she asked "do you want to stay tonight as well?"

"If that would be OK?" he replied, the cadence slipping from his voice.

"Sheldon" she confirmed, "you know you are welcome to stay anytime, now lie down and kiss me again".

They lay on top of the bed for a long while, until the rising heat became unbearable, then Amy excused herself for a shower, while Sheldon busied himself with preparing breakfast.

Serving up two bowls of cereal, with cold milk straight from the refrigerator, alongside glasses of chilled orange juice, Sheldon heard Amy enter the room behind him.

"Breakfast is ready" he announced, turning, then he froze, his mouth dropping open.

Amy was wearing a tiny red bikini, and literally nothing else. Every curve and crease of her body was clearly visible, or outlined through the tightly stretched material.

Sheldon tried to avert his gaze, but his mind wouldn't let him, and he stared for a good ten seconds, before finally muttering "Amy, you look incredible". Pausing, he added "but you won't be wearing that in public, will you?"

"I'm tempted" she teased, "but no. I have a cotton skirt and a T-Shirt for that".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

They spent most of the day, wandering aimlessly around Glendale Lake, savoring the cool breeze blowing off the water, sheltering under trees, exchanging pleasantries with the campers, and giving a friendly nod to the anglers braving the heat.

Guzzling down a mouthful of chilled soda, while sitting under a tree, Sheldon sighed. "Wouldn't it be wonderful" he mused out loud, "if we never had to work again, and could spend every day visiting places like this?"

"It would" Amy replied dreamily, "but until one of us wins the State Lottery", grinning, she reminded him "which neither of us play, by the way, we'll have to keep working".

"Unless we invent something" he replied with a grin.

"Huh" Amy mused, "maybe. Got anything in mind?"

"Air conditioned clothing?" he suggested, wiping sweat from his brow.

With a grin, Amy replied "I think NASA may have beaten you to it, by about fifty years".

"There's always a time machine" Sheldon offered, "but where would we get a Delorean, or plutonium for that matter?"

"You and your Back To The Future" she playfully chided him, patting him on the arm.

"Hey" he said, "you got the right film".

"I pay attention to your movies" she said. Dropping her voice, she finished "sometimes".

The afternoon heating up, they sought refuge in Amy's car, with the Aircon on full, as Amy drove them back to her apartment.

Stripping off her T-Shirt, she undid and dropped her cotton skirt, bending to pick it up, only to feel Sheldon's hands instantly land on her bottom, to squeeze her buttocks.

"Woah" she announced, jerking upright and turning to look at him, "getting a bit handsy aren't we? You know what happened to a certain TSA agent who tried that".

"Excuse me" Sheldon responded, with fake indignation, "but didn't you say, and I quote 'Anywhere you like' ?"

Moving up close to Sheldon, Amy replied "you and your eidetic memory", then she took his hands and held them behind her, pressing them to her bottom.

With a grin, she said "If you are going to feel me up, you can at least look me in the face, while you are doing it".

"Oh, I'll do more than that" he assured her, then his mouth was on hers, his tongue slipping past her lips, to stroke her tongue.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Laying in bed, Sheldon heard the shower turn off, then, a few minutes later, Amy came in, dressed in her yellow bikini, Sheldon sighing slightly, at how much more it covered, than the red one she'd been wearing earlier.

As Amy snuggled into bed alongside him, Sheldon hooked his finger onto the bikini top, between her cleavage.

"Do you, erm, really need this?" he asked, tugging at it.

"No" she confirmed, sounding calmer than she felt, "I can take it all off if you like, but, fairs fair, you've got to do the same".

Sheldon hesitated, trying to decide if he could bring himself to strip naked in front of Amy.

Finally, deciding he couldn't, he replied "OK, top only", pulling his T-Shirt over his head as he spoke.

"Coward" she teased, reaching behind her back, to unclip the clasp, and shed the bikini top.

Sheldon sat there, eyes wide, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Still want to stroke my stomach?" she asked, licking her lips.

"Not at the moment" he replied, in a distracted voice, "I've got more interesting research to conduct".

"Such as?" Amy asked.

"Such as, seeing if I can get the same results, as this morning's experiment".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Around 2am, there was a huge flash of lightening, followed by a ground shaking roll of thunder, then the skies opened, and the rain poured down, the temperature plummeting in response.

The temperature dropping into the mid forties, Amy shivered under the single cotton sheet.

Snuggling up to him, she murmured "Sheldon, I'm cold".

Putting his arm around her, Sheldon pulled her close, sharing his bodily warmth with her, and that was how they awoke, face to face, pressed close together, naked from the waist up.

Looking him in the eyes, Amy asked "do you want to put your top back on?"

Realizing he felt comfortable with the way he was, her replied "no, I'm fine. Do you?"

Snuggling in close, Amy inhaled slowly, then let it out. "No, I'm OK".

Feeling his hand cup her left breast, Amy smiled. "I think we've cured your fascination with my stomach".

"Don't bet on it" he replied, "I do have two hands".

As his hands worked their magic, he whispered "how about we make sleepovers Thursdays and Fridays?"

"Yes please" Amy replied.

"Oh, and one more thing" he said, a salacious grin creeping onto his face, "bring that little red bikini with you".


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **The Heat Of Passion.**

 **Chapter 2**

Sheldon studied his white board, making the odd correction here and there, but the equation still didn't make sense.

Taking a break, he smiled, remembering it was Thursday afternoon, and that, in a few hours time, he'd be spending the first of two consecutive nights with Amy. " _Wow_ " he thought, " _this woman is getting to me, big time_ ".

Just then, there was a knock, and Amy poked her head in, asking "have you got a minute?"

Taking a seat, she began, "Sheldon, how do you fancy a weekend away, next weekend?"

"Where do you have in mind?" he asked.

Pretending to think for a minute, she casually suggested "Palm Springs?"

Pausing, she went on "it's fairly local, with plenty to do".

Sheldon considered it for a moment, then replied "OK, why not?"

"Great" she replied, "we can go direct from here Friday. I'll book us a room straight away". Pausing for a moment, to see if he reacted to the phrase 'a room' singular, she noted he didn't.

With that, she was out of her seat and out of the door, before he had time to change his mind.

As she headed back to her lab, she though, " _huh, that was easier than I expected_ ".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sheldon seemed very quiet, almost withdrawn, as they drove from work to Amy's apartment.

Sitting on the couch, tucking into his takeout, he still seemed distant.

Finally, he put his food on the coffee table, then turning to face her, in a deliberate tone, he asked "Amy, why Palm Springs?"

"It's a resort town" she replied, shrugging, trying to sound nonchalant, "so plenty of things to do. Why, would you prefer somewhere else?"

"I just wondered" he said, "if, perhaps, it had something to do with it being very hot there?"

The moment he mentioned the heat, Amy knew the game was up.

"OK" she admitted, unable to look him in the eyes, "that was part of it. Sheldon, last week, when it was blazing hot here, you were like a different person, confident, exciting, passionate. I thought that, just maybe, if I could get you somewhere hot, you would be that person again.

Her voice dropping in volume, she finished, "I'm sorry, I should've been honest with you".

Sheldon sat silent for a minute, staring into the distance, then he replied, "Amy, I don't need hot weather, to do what we did last week"

With a grin, he went on, "just ice cream".

Winking, Amy replied, "In the refrigerator".

As Sheldon took the tub of ice cream from the refrigerator, his Vulcan hearing detected a zipper being undone. Turning, he saw Amy bending to pick up her skirt, and caught a brief glimpse of red, under her white shirt.

Before Amy had the chance to undo the first button of her shirt, Sheldon was behind her, his hands stroking her bottom, through the flimsy red material.

Pushing back against him, she gently moaned, then she felt his hand slip inside her bikini bottoms, to stroke her buttocks.

"Amy" he murmured "have you been wearing these all day?"

Turning to face him, his hand still in her bikini bottoms, her hands going around his neck, she nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his breathing becoming deep and ragged.

"And have you ravish me in my lab?" she asked, "Not a chance. Ravishing is strictly for in private".

"On the subject of ravishing you" Sheldon replied with a grin, his voice more assertive, "on the couch, on your back".

Sitting on the couch, Amy swung her legs up and lay full length, her legs overhanging the arm.

Leaning over, Sheldon pressed his lips to hers, all the while his hands working her shirt buttons, until he broke the kiss, to sit up and look at her, laying naked, apart from a tiny red bikini.

Opening the tub of ice cream, already soft from its time in the refrigerator, he coated his finger in it, holding it out to Amy, who covered it with her mouth, flicking her tongue around it.

Tipping the tub, he let the melted ice cream drip onto her stomach.

Giving her a long hungry look, he leaned over and, very slowly, licked the ice cream from her belly.

When all the ice cream was gone, he sprinkled kisses across her belly, then downward, pausing for a moment, at the waistband of her bikini bottoms.

His breathing quickening, he dipped his head between her legs, and gently kissed her folds, through the skimpy red material, Amy gasping at the brief touch of his lips,

"Again" she gasped, "oh God, again, please".

Dipping his head down again, Sheldon paused, his face barely an inch from her, then he inhaled through his nose, the scent of Amy's arousal flooding his senses, driving his own arousal to new heights.

Pressing his mouth to her, he tasted her dampness through the material, savoring the unique taste of Amy.

He had to know more. Slipping his fingers into the waistband, on either side, by her hips, pulling gently down, he begged "Amy, please lift up".

Lifting her bottom from the couch, she felt her bikini bottoms slip down, and she was naked, inches from his face.

Inhaling her scent again, he pressed his mouth to her folds, pressing his tongue against her, then he tasted her moistness, Amy almost coming, as his tongue teased against her moist lips.

Arching her back, she moaned "Yes, yes, yes, oh God, yes".

With a press of his tongue, it was inside her, slipping between her swollen lips, to taste the hot wetness, his gentle lapping caressing the first bit of her walls, Amy's breath almost a spasm, her body jerking in time to Sheldon's probing, the delicious taste pushing him on.

Lifting his mouth from her, he slipped a finger inside, bending it toward him, to stroke the front wall, probing until his sensitive fingertip detected a rough, slightly raised area, which he stroked.

As he stroked, he dipped his tongue in again, drawing it upward, dragging it across Amy's nub, and that was it, Amy came undone under his mouth, her whole body thrashing under him, her breath a long slow inhale, which she held for several seconds, before gasping out again.

"Jesus Sheldon" she gasped, "what did you do?"

Lifting his head, he grinned, Amy's juices smeared over his face. "I found your G-Spot" he announced with a note of triumph. "It's easy when you've spent a couple of hours, reading it up on the net".

Finally getting the energy to sit up, Amy could see Sheldon re-positioning himself in his pants, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" she said, "I completely forgot about you".

Slipping from the couch, to kneel in front of him, she unzipped him, slipping her hand into his pants, to stroke him through his underpants.

Grimacing, Sheldon cautioned her, "Amy, that's not helping. It's making it worse. Ouch".

"I'm sorry" she apologized, grimacing at his discomfort, "lie on the couch".

Sheldon was beyond arguing. Unbuttoning his pants, she slid them down, followed by his underpants, Sheldon gasping as the waistband dragged along his length.

"I'm sorry" she said again, pursing her lips, then he felt a brief moment of freedom and cool air, before Amy's hot hand was around him, firm but gentle, soft but reassuringly snug, stoking him in slow even stokes, Sheldon already perilously close to the edge.

A moment later, feeling his inner muscles tighten, he called a warning, "I'm going to …", but the warning was too late, and he erupted onto her, his hot juices landing on her chest and throat, a few drops landing on her cheeks.

Sheldon was mortified. "Oh God Amy, I'm so sorry".

"Relax" she replied with a smile, "It'll wash off". With a wink, she finished "at least it didn't go on the couch".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Snuggling in behind her, his hand lazily stroking her belly, Sheldon announced "If I'd known sleeping naked with you would be so enjoyable, I'd have suggested it weeks ago".

Without looking around, a smile on her face, Amy replied "I can't believe you're so comfortable".

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, "with what we've done today, what's there left to be uncomfortable about?"

With a cough, his voice dropping in volume, he finished "Well, apart from, you know".

"I know" she assured him, "but what we're doing right now, is plenty to be going on with. Oh, and I guess I can cancel Palm Springs?"

"No, don't cancel" he replied in a rush, his hand slipping downward to stroke her, "I quite fancy a 'hot' weekend. Just make sure there's plenty of ice cream".

"You and your ice cream" she teased, "maybe I should just cover myself in it?"

"I'm game if you are" Sheldon replied with a grin, "but it might make my tongue ache".

"On the subject of tongues" she replied, wriggling herself free of his arm, and turning to face him, "I do believe we've been neglecting kissing".

"Oh that's not acceptable" he grinned, then his mouth was on hers, his lips moving against hers, his right hand cupping her left breast, his left briefly stroking her stomach, before descending to her folds, to stroke and tease, his tongue pressing her mouth for entry, which was freely given.

" _Good God_ " she thought, " _is this a man or an octopus?_ "

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Hearing the alarm clock, Sheldon reached across and turned it off, then reached across the bed for Amy, but she wasn't there.

Throwing back the covers, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching for his dressing gown, just as Amy wandered in, naked, drying herself.

For a moment, he contemplated pulling the covers back over himself, but then he shrugged and stood up.

"Shower's all yours" Amy informed him, sitting on the edge of the bed, bending to dry her legs.

Circling the bed, Sheldon crawled across the mattress, until he was knelt behind her, leaning over to kiss the back of her neck, Amy raising herself to an upright position, and leaning back into him.

Slipping his hands around her waist, he briefly stroked her stomach, before sweeping his hands upward, to cup her breasts, pressing his face into her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"Sheldon" she cautioned, her voice soft, "we'll be late for work".

Sheldon sighed deeply, "I wish we'd scheduled this sleepover for Friday and Saturday, instead of Thursday and Friday".

In a low, hesitant voice, Amy ventured "We could make it Thursday, Friday, and Saturday, if you like?".

"What about Sunday too?" he asked, "unless that would be too much for you?"

"No" she assured him, with a gentle shake of her head, "if you're OK with it, so am I".

With a grin, she went on "Now, if you wouldn't mind letting go of my breasts, I'll finish off getting dried".

Sighing, he agreed "OK, but I want to pick up from this point, when we get home tonight".

Tapping her own head, Amy confirmed "bookmarked, now go get a shower, while I make breakfast".

Rinsing himself of soap under the shower spray, Sheldon turned the shower off, stepped out, put on a bathrobe which was hanging on the back of the door, and made his way to the living room, where Amy was dishing scrambled eggs onto two plates.

Placing the plates on opposite sides of the table, alongside cups of chamomile tea, she sat, then, taking a slice of toast and buttering it, she asked "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind, about the four night sleepover?"

"Of course I don't" he assured her, his voice calm and measured "I wouldn't have proposed it, if I wasn't sure. However, if you want to".

Before he could finish, Amy cut him off "No, I'm fine with it, honestly".

Finishing up breakfast, they retired to the bedroom, to dress.

Slipping on her bra, Amy tried to fasten the clasp behind her back, then she felt Sheldon take it from her, his knuckles grazing her skin, fastening it in a moment. "Thank you" she said, settling her breasts into the cups, "now let's get moving, before we really are late".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Peering into the microscope, Amy sensed someone walk in through the open door. Glancing up, with a smile she asked "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's lunch time" Sheldon replied.

Stripping off her latex gloves, Amy went to take her bag from the hook, but Sheldon held up a paper back, announcing "I brought lunch. I thought we could eat here?"

"Oh" she asked, a mock questioning look on her face, "why not the cafeteria?"

Gently closing the door, turning the lock on it, he moved across the floor toward her, his eyes fixed on hers, continuing until Amy had backed herself against the bench.

Putting his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, starting at her earlobe, he ran kisses along the left side of her jaw, pausing at her chin, then moving to her mouth, his tongue pressing for entry.

Just as his tongue stroked hers, there was a knock at the door.

Breaking the kiss, Amy gave a frustrated sigh and called "Who is it?"

The reply came "Doctor Gablehauser. Can you spare me ten minutes?"

Putting her finger to her lips, in a "shush" gesture, Amy called back "Yes of course, give me a minute".

Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, she mouthed "later", then opening the door slightly, she stepped out, closing it behind her.

Sheldon waited a couple of minutes, then, hearing their voices fade to nothing, as they turned the corner of the corridor, he briefly glanced into the microscope eyepiece, before slipping out of the lab, dropping the untouched sandwiches into the first waste bin he passed.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Walking out to the parking lot, Sheldon asked "What did Doctor Gablehauser want?"

Inhaling through her teeth, Amy replied in a low voice, "Sorry Sheldon, but he wants me to work next weekend".

"Oh no Amy" Sheldon replied, his mouth dropping into a frown, "that's Palm Springs weekend".

"I'm sorry Sheldon, but it's urgent". Thinking for a moment, she continued "I know, let's go this weekend instead".

For a moment, Sheldon's face lit up, then it dropped again. "we're not booked for this weekend".

"Doesn't matter" Amy assured him with a shrug, "if they have no vacancies, we can always go somewhere else, and, if we really can't find anywhere to stay, we can always come home, and spend the weekend here". Pausing, dropping her voice to a low, seductive timbre, her eyebrows rising, she added "in bed".

Sheldon's face lit up. A smile crossing his lips, he put his fingers under Amy's chin, lifting her face to his, his lips grazing hers, his tongue stroking her lower lip.

Pulling her head back, in a low voice, she gently admonished "Sheldon, there are people about". Seeing him blush, Amy leant in, whispering "wait till we get home".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Turning the key, Amy entered first, heading straight for the kitchen counter, putting down the takeaway and ice cream, just in time to feel Sheldon's arms surround her from behind, his hands fiddling with her shirt buttons.

"Wow" she declared, "you really are in a hurry tonight".

"Blame it on Gablehauser" Sheldon declared, his breathing fast and labored, his fingers already fiddling with the bra clasp, then, the clasp undone, his hands cupped the soft, warm mounds of flesh, his thumbs teasing her hardening nipples, his face in her hair, inhaling deeply, his arousal pressing into her back.

Pushing back against him, feeling him pressing into her, Amy moaned "shower?"

"Oh yeah" he gasped, moving from behind her, taking her by the hand and drawing her toward the hallway.

Glancing back at the bags on the counter, Amy reminded him, "The ice cream is still out".

"It'll be nice and soft, by the time we're finished" he assured her.

With a chuckle, Amy announced "I guarantee you will be too".

Dashing into the bathroom, Sheldon unzipped her skirt, letting it drop to the floor, then dropping to his knees, he pulled her panties down in one fluid move, his mouth instantly covering her, the tip of his tongue seeking out her nub, flicking it, sucking it, and tasting it, Amy's breath becoming little more than tortured gasps.

Feeling her legs weaken, Amy staggered back, Sheldon shuffling on his knees after her, until she sat on the edge of the bath, gasping at the coldness of the bath on her skin.

Taking his mouth from her nub, he inhaled her arousing scent, then pressed his mouth against her slick folds, his tongue probing and tasting, lapping at her sweet wetness, until he felt her body stiffen, her hands grabbing his shoulders for support, as she shuddered through her climax.

Her breathing steadying, she eased her weight from his shoulders, and Sheldon raised his head, to look into her beautiful face, and the look of complete satisfaction adorning it.

Pressing her mouth onto his, she sucked his bottom lip, tasting herself on him, then her tongue slipped into his mouth, to stroke against his.

The kiss was very long and deep, Sheldon's hands behind her head, his fingers intertwined in her hair.

Breaking the kiss, Amy announced "Your turn".

In a mater of seconds, Sheldon was stripped to his underpants.

Pulling the waistband toward her, Amy glanced down at him, licking her lips, then she hooked her thumbs into each side, where Sheldon's hip bones were, pulling his underpants down, freeing him from them.

Stepping into the shower together, Amy turned it on, standing to one side for a moment, while the water heated up, then stepping under it, they soaked their bodies, Amy's hand surrounding him, holding him gently but snugly, beginning a slow, steady, rhythmic stroke, Sheldon's breathing hitching.

On and on she stroked, Sheldon's breathing becoming steadily faster and more labored, then he gasped "faster, tighter, oh God yes", then, with one final plea of "tighter" he twitched in her hand, then erupted onto her stomach, Amy still pumping him, as he emptied himself over her.

Laying on his elbow next to her, gently running a towel across her stomach, a distant look on his face, Sheldon mused "Palm Springs tomorrow. We'd better get some sleep".

Amy reached to take the towel from him, but Sheldon assured her, "It's OK, I can do it", his hand stroking downward, to dry between her legs, the fluffy soft material caressing her folds.

Sitting up, Amy took the towel from him, holding it front of her, asking "Are you OK with the same towel?"

"Of course" he assured her, laying back and closing his eyes, feeling her towel his chest with gentle, even strokes.

Feeling himself slipping toward sleep, he relaxed, Amy's steady, even strokes spreading a warmth through his body, until he slipped completely into sleep.

Laying down beside him, she drew the covers over them, then she cuddled into him, her head resting on his chest, her ear over his heart, her left arm across his stomach.

Matching her breathing to his, she slipped into a deep, contended sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **The Heat Of Passion.**

 **Chapter 3**

Blinking his eyes open, Sheldon cuddled Amy. She was now laying face down, her head nuzzling into his neck, her body draped half across him, her left leg laying between his.

Glancing at the clock, he saw there was about three minutes to the alarm, so he used his free hand to turn it off.

He stroked Amy's hair and she roused, to place a kiss on his neck, then, lifting her head, she smiled at him, murmuring "good morning".

Briefly kissing her on the lips, Sheldon replied "morning. Palm Springs day".

"So it is" she grinned, "race you to the shower", rolling from him and scrambling from the bed.

Massaging shampoo through her hair, Sheldon sensed something wasn't quite right with Amy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine" she replied, in a rather lackluster voice.

Convinced that, despite her assurance, there was something wrong, he pressed her, "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Well" she began, biting her lip, "I didn't want to mention it, but I feel our intimacy is a bit lop-sided".

Sheldon frowned, "I'm trying my best Amy, honestly I am".

"No" she assured him, "you're doing really well. It's me who isn't keeping up my end of the bargain".

Sheldon looked confused, "I love everything we do. What's wrong with that?"

With a sigh, Amy explained "You've done so much for me, and I've managed a couple of lousy hand jobs".

Sheldon flinched at the term 'hand jobs'. Penny was definitely having a negative effect on her, what with the heavy wine drinking, and the coarsening language.

"I love them" he assured her, "they're amazing".

"Really?" she replied, grimacing, "you even have to tell me how to do them. 'faster', 'tighter'. Let's face it, I'm not very good at it. I didn't have to tell you what to do. You got it right straight away".

"Look Amy" he assured, "I'm very happy with how things are. Two weeks ago, we were doing none of this, and now, it's mind blowing". Gently shaking his head, he reassured her, "trust me, I'm more than satisfied".

Rinsing the shampoo from her hair, Amy moved to stand behind Sheldon, stroking his back with shower gel covered hands, then, moving round in front of him, she grasped him, stroking him, the soap letting him slip easily through her hand, teasing and caressing him, the slippery feeling pushing him quickly toward his climax.

Feeling himself teetering on the edge, he wanted to tell her tighter, but he resisted the temptation, letting her keep stroking until, finally, he erupted onto her stomach, his essence running down her slippery wet skin.

She sat on the edge of the bed, Sheldon kneeling behind her, drying her back in long, lazy strokes, then moving to her sides, the fluffy warm towel caressing her flesh, Sheldon inhaling the heady aroma, of freshly washed, cherry scented hair.

When they were both dry, they dressed, light and casual, Amy in a T-Shirt and shorts, Sheldon in a T-Shirt and loose fitting, light colored pants.

After a breakfast of cereal, made with 2% milk, they loaded their suitcases into the trunk of Amy's car, and set off for Palm Springs. It was a hot day in Glendale, and the weather forecast predicted record temperatures in Palm Springs.

An hour or so into the journey, Amy pulled over at a filling station, to use the bathroom and buy some cold cans of soda.

Paying for them, she slipped the change into her shorts pocket and made her way back to the car, to find Sheldon standing by the drivers door, a look of anticipation on his face. "Amy" he asked, "could I try driving?"

Amy gave him a wary look, "You know this is a stick shift, don't you?"

"I do" he confirmed, "but it's a straight road, so what better place to try?"

Pursing her lips, she agreed, "OK, let's give it a go".

Adjusting the mirrors, Sheldon fired up the engine and popped the transmission into first, then he let the clutch in and, with a rush, they were off.

Knocking it smartly into second, and accelerating, Sheldon smiled, Amy, eyes widening, asking "where did you learn to drive like this?"

With a grin, he announced "Bazinga. I've been taking lessons with a driving school. I got my license two weeks ago".

With a fake look of anger, Amy cursed him, "You swine. You'll pay for that Doctor Cooper, when we get to Palm Springs".

Shifting neatly into third, then fourth, Sheldon flashed her a quick grin and, raising an eyebrow, asked "is that a promise?"

Holding a steady fifty five, they swept along the freeway, chatting, the worries of work and home left far behind.

The sun reaching it's highest point, they swept past a signpost announcing two miles to Palm Springs.

Amy was about to advise him on how to leave the freeway, then she remembered he had a full license.

Pulling into the parking lot, Sheldon turned off the engine and declared "I really enjoyed that. I think I want a car of my own".

With a grin, he asked "Now, about me paying for that Bazinga. Would you settle for an oral apology?"

Licking her lips, Amy asked "are you a mind reader?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Opening the door to their motel room, Amy pushed the suitcases into the room and relocked the door.

Puzzled, Sheldon asked "Shouldn't we be on the inside?"

"Nope" she replied with a grin, "first a long walk, to get us nice and hot and sweaty, then we'll pick up some ice cream".

"It's not me who gets turned on by the heat" Sheldon accused, eyes wide, " **It's you!** "

"Not complaining are we Doctor Cooper? "Amy asked, Running her tongue around her lips.

"Absolutely not" he assured her, "Let's go get hot and sweaty".

Sitting under a parasol, at a table outside a bar, Sheldon swallowed a mouthful of his ice cold soda, then he stretched, releasing the tension in his shoulders.

Taking him by the hand, Amy declared "I think we're hot enough now. Let's go and sort out those stiff shoulders of yours".

Picking up a tub of ice cream, they made their way back to their hotel room, where Sheldon busied himself unpacking, while Amy went to use the bathroom, returning two minutes later, an excited smile on her face, to announce "take a look at this bath. It's huge".

Glancing in the bathroom, Sheldon's eyes lit up at the possibilities, then, looking briefly at one another, Amy turned on the taps, before grabbing the hem of his T-Shirt, Sheldon raising his arms for her to whip it over his head, her lips instantly surrounding his right nipple, tasting the heat and saltiness, sucking it into her mouth, to pinch and tease it with her teeth, Sheldon hardening against her.

The bath filled with warm water, they stepped into it, sitting facing one another, then Amy slid under the water, rinsing her body and hair, and rising into Sheldon's arms, her wet breast slipping against his chest.

Separating from her, Sheldon leaned forward to lick the water from her skin, his tongue dragging across her left nipple, lapping the drip of water from it, Amy instinctively grasping his arousal under the water, stroking it gently, Sheldon twitching and jerking with each stroke, the water intensifying the sensations.

Letting go of him, with a grin Amy slid away, then, leaning back against the sloping end of the bath, she stroked him with her foot, and Sheldon almost came, his breath sucking in, in a gasp.

Trapping him between her feet, she used the soles to stoke and tease him, until he could stand it no more, gasping "enough".

With a grin, Amy asked "It was that good?"

Raising his eyebrows, Sheldon asked "Want to try?"

With a nod, Amy lay back in the bath, closing her eyes, awaiting the first touch, her heart racing, then it came, the feeling of Sheldon's wet foot grazing across her folds, and Amy stiffened, her eyes opening wide, she groaned "Oh God" through gritted teeth, Sheldon still stroking and teasing with his foot, Amy teetering on the edge.

Feeling Sheldon push the tip of his toe between her swollen lips, she crashed over the edge, her thighs closing to trap his foot between them, spiraling into a mind blowing climax, her head swimming from the sensation.

She lay there, her breasts heaving, Sheldon's eyes fixed on them, until, her breathing slowing, she glanced at his arousal, hard as ever under the water.

Her mind in overdrive, she ordered " **Bed, NOW** ". Surprised and aroused by Amy's commanding voice, Sheldon scrambled from the bath, Amy two steps behind him, catching him as he entered the bedroom, grabbing him by the shoulder, spinning him round and pushing him onto the bed.

Before her nerves got the better of her, she quickly knelt on the floor, resting her hands on Sheldon's inner thighs, then she plunged her head onto him, taking him into her mouth, the shock, heat and wetness causing him to inhale sharply, gasping "Oh God Amy".

Flicking her tongue along the underside, she stroked her lips back and forward along him, Sheldon's back arching off the mattress, as he headed toward his climax, until, his loins twisting, he teetered on the edge.

Sensing he was near, Amy grabbed him by the base, surrounding him with her hot hand, and, in time with her mouth, pumped him, until, just a few strokes later, she felt him pulse.

She intended to pull her head away but, feeling him pulse, she changed her mind and kept him in her mouth, as he spilled into her, swallowing down, as fast as she could.

Feeling his final pulse, she pulled her mouth from him, kneeling between his legs, her head slumped forward, her breathing fast and labored.

Her breathing finally slowing, she raised herself up, to look at him, a smile of delight on her face.

"Are you OK?" he asked, "I really wasn't expecting that".

"Me neither" she confessed, a huge smile on her face, "I didn't plan to do it, but it was actually very pleasurable. I didn't think it would be, but it was".

With a grin, he announced "Your turn". Lifting herself from her knees, she crawled onto the bed alongside him, Sheldon instantly rolling her onto her back.

Dropping onto his stomach, he dipped his head between her legs, kissing around her inner thighs, circling them, then dragging his tongue across the hot flesh, finally reaching her slick folds.

Pausing for a moment, his labored breath teasing and tormenting them, he pushed the tip of his tongue into her, tasting her hot wetness, savoring the sweet taste, then he flicked it in and out, stroking her walls, Amy gasping and moaning, jerking and driving herself against his mouth, as Sheldon lapped and sucked at her.

Lifting his mouth from her, he slipped a finger in, then another, bending them forward, probing her front wall, searching for a tiny rough spot, closing his eyes to concentrate, then, finding it, he began a tiny 'come hither' gesture, teasing and stroking it.

Feeling Sheldon stroke her G Spot, Amy almost came. Her mouth clamped shut, breathing through her nose, she whimpered from the rollercoaster of sensations she was riding.

She began to shake uncontrollably, balancing on the very edge, then her walls tightened around Sheldon's fingers, and her orgasm rolled through her like a tidal wave.

Pulling his fingers from her, he pressed his mouth to her nub, sucking at it, flicking his tongue across it, her body still trembling, then she stopped trembling and went limp.

For two seconds, Sheldon was in a panic, staring at his girlfriend, laying motionless, then her eyes opened, and she stared at him.

Giving him a questioning look, she asked "What happened?"

"Thank goodness you are alright" Sheldon said, relief sweeping over him, "you passed out".

Cursing the slow WiFi, Sheldon hunched over his Ipad, waiting for the page to load.

Rolling her eyes, Amy assured him "I'm fine. I'm sure it was just the intensity of the sensations".

The page finally loading, Sheldon scanned the article, quoting briefly from it "as people become sexually aroused, their breath shortens and quickens. For some, their breathing becomes so rapid that they hyperventilate".

Pausing, he speed read the next paragraph, before going on "sexual arousal causes blood to flow from the brain to the genitals. This may produce an altered state of awareness or, some say, a true loss of consciousness".

"I could've told you that" she informed him, shaking her head, "as a biologist, I know all about hyperventilation and blood flow. Now let's have another bath, then go for a walk, or maybe a swim".

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The sun dipping below the horizon, they wandered into a bar, to sit at the counter. Ordering herself a Pina Colada, Amy asked him "Diet Coke?"

Glancing around the room, his eyes caught sight of an orange colored cocktail, a lady at the other end of the bar was drinking. "I think I'll try one of those".

Amy's jaw dropped. "Sheldon, that's a Tequila Sunrise. Are you sure?"

"Yes" he replied, "it looks yummy".

With a shrug, she announced "What the hell, we're here to let our hair down".

Lifting the glass to his lips, Sheldon took a sip, paused to judge the taste, then he tipped the glass up, downing half of the drink in one swallow.

"That's delicious" he announced. Smacking his lips, he declared "I'll have another one please".

By the time he'd finished his third, he was beginning to slur his words, and the bartender was giving them dagger looks.

Slipping her shoulder under his arm, Amy encouraged him from his stool, and led him out of the bar, into the warm night.

They weaved along the street, until they reached their hotel room. Leaning him against the doorframe, she searched in her pockets for the key, then, finding it, opened the door and guided him in, depositing him on the bed.

Pulling his shoes off, she unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and off, then his underpants, and finally his T-Shirt.

Quickly stripping, throwing her clothes on the floor, she climbed into bed alongside him.

Turning to face her, he kissed her briefly, the taste of the drinks on his lips, then he looked her in the eyes, trying to pull his own into focus. "Amy" he said, "let me make love to you".

Amy lay there in stunned silence. She knew Sheldon was in no state to make a rational decision, but she'd waited so long for this moment, she was loathe to pass it up.

Unable to make a decision, she took the only course of action she could think of.

Slipping out of bed, she told Sheldon "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back".

Taking her phone from her shorts pocket, she padded into the bathroom, glancing back to see him laying on his back, his head propped against the headboard, watching her leave the room.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, she called up the contacts list. Searching under 'P', she selected 'Penny' and dialed.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Blinking awake, Penny asked "Yours or mine?"

Listening for a moment, Leonard confirmed "Yours", then, turning his back, he pulled the covers over his head, to drown out the conversation he knew was about to take place.

Glancing at the display, Penny put the phone to her ear, "Hi Ames, what's up?"

Listening for a moment, she told Amy, "You'll have to speak up, I can barely hear you".

Cursing under her breath, Amy repeated herself, a little louder, "I've got a problem. Sheldon wants to make love to me".

For a moment, Penny thought she'd misheard, but then she realized she'd heard correctly. "And that's a problem, how?"

Amy sighed, "Sheldon's drunk".

Penny asked "Sheldon wants you, and you want Sheldon, right? So what, if it takes a few drinks, to help it along?"

"You're right" Amy agreed, "it's not like it's some drunken one night stand. I'm going to do it".

"Good for you" Penny encouraged, "go get him".

Hanging up, Amy walked back into the bedroom, her stomach full of butterflies. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she examined Sheldon's eyes. He looked a little less drunk, than he had when they left the bar.

Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him deeply. Feeling him kissing her back, she reassured herself, that he was aware of what he was doing.

Running kisses along his jaw, she paused with her mouth next to his ear. Her breathing rapid, her voice cracking from excitement and nerves, she whispered "Yes Sheldon, make love to me".

Easing her backwards onto the mattress, he kissed down her throat and onto her chest, his mouth surrounding her left nipple, to suck it, his right hand stroking down her body and her stomach, pausing to momentarily tease her pubic hair, to finally cover her hot, slick folds, his movements hurried, but determined.

Taking his mouth from her nipple, he kissed her on the mouth, all the time easing his body over hers, until he was laying between her legs.

Her hands roving over his back, she closed her eyes, willing herself to relax, waiting for the feeling of Sheldon entering her, but nothing happened.

"Sheldon" she whispered, "are you awake?"

She couldn't see him because of the darkness, but she felt him nod, then he let out an exasperated sigh, "I can't get hard".

Cursing under her breath, she reassured him "It's OK Sheldon, I'll help".

Rolling him onto his back, she slid down the bed, taking him in her hand, gently stroking him, but there was barely a twitch.

Holding him by the base, she took him into her mouth, sucking and licking, while pumping him with her hand, but it was to no avail.

Finally giving up, she cuddled alongside him, her loins aching from the anticipation.

She lay there for ages, unable to sleep due to her frustration. When she was sure Sheldon was asleep, she stroked herself, teasing her nub, her mouth clamped shut to stifle her moans. Stroking two of her finger across her hot damp lips, she pressed inward, her breathing becoming shorter, her fingers stroking in and out, until she came undone, the sexual tension flowing from her body like a waterfall.

Cuddling in behind Sheldon, she lay there, listening to his slow, deep breathing, then, matching her breathing to his, she slipped into a deep, restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **The Heat Of Passion.**

 **Chapter 4**

Finally controlling her laughter, through a giggle, Penny asked "How could you not get it up?"

Turning to face her, his face burning bright red, Sheldon scowled at Amy, "How could you tell everybody?"

Amy looked less than contrite. A grin creeping onto her face, she replied "It just slipped out".

Quick as a flash, Bernadette asked "Doesn't it have to be in first, before it can slip out?"

A loud roar of laughter filled the room, and Penny spat out her mouthful of wine.

Emily, the only one of the four women, not in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, offered "I can write you a prescription for Viagra, if you like".

The roars of laughter getting even louder, Sheldon jumped to his feet and yanked the apartment door open. Turning to look at Amy, still sitting on the couch, laughing, he glowered at her, " **When you're ready to apologize, you'll find me in 4A** ", then he slammed the door behind him.

The sound of the door slam echoed in his head, and, with a start, Sheldon was awake.

Feeling him jerk himself awake, Amy shook herself from sleep, and, in her lazy, relaxed morning voice, greeted him, "Good morning".

His head throbbing from the night's overindulgence, Sheldon asked "How could you tell Penny?"

Cringing, Amy asked "How did you know?" Rubbing his pounding head, Sheldon informed her, "I was sitting right next to you, on the couch".

Amy was confused. "Sheldon" she began, "we weren't sitting on the couch. I was in the bathroom".

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Sheldon gave Amy a questioning look, then she went on, "I think you've had a bad dream".

"Maybe" he replied, "I think I had too much drink last night". Closing his eyes and stroking his sore head, he asked, "So, what did you mean by 'I was in the bathroom'?"

Amy paused for a moment, waiting for the ground to open up and swallow her. With a guilty look, she began to explain, "You see Sheldon, I rang Penny last night, from the bathroom, to ask for her advice, but only about us having sex".

Giving him a reassuring smile, she went in, "but I promise you, she doesn't know, and I swear to you, she will **NEVER** know, what happened afterwards".

Sheldon thought for a moment, then he gave her a half angry, half disappointed look. Snarling " **great** ", he climbed from the bed and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Amy lay there, listening to the bath running. Recalling their first bath at the hotel, she was tempted to join him, but decided it was probably not the best idea she'd ever had.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

They checked out as soon as Sheldon was dressed, and they were packed.

They traveled in almost complete silence, Amy taking the wheel, rather than Sheldon, who's mind was clearly not on the road.

Half an hour into the drive home, Amy could stand the strained silence no longer. Glancing at him, she said "Sheldon, I've apologized. What more can I do?"

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon held it for a moment, then slowly letting it out, he replied "You don't understand do you? Penny's so nosey, she's bound to ask how it was?"

With a shrug, Amy offered "so, we tell her it was great. She's not to know any different".

"And what about my facial twitching?" he asked, "you know I can't lie, without it giving me away".

They drove on in silence, the miles slipping by, both their minds working on a solution to their predicament, until Sheldon suddenly looked across at Amy, a smile on his face, the only thing missing, a light bulb over his head.

"I take it you've thought of something?" Amy asked. "I have indeed" he replied.

Shuffling in her seat, Amy encouraged him, "well, don't keep it to yourself".

"We won't need to lie, will we?" he asked, "if we've actually had coitus?"

Amy gave him a 'what are you talking about?' look, then she said, "You're going to have to walk me through it".

"It's simple" he announced, "as soon as we get back to your apartment, we have coitus, after which, we don't need to lie".

A huge smile crossing her face, Amy licked her lips, "now you're talking".

Swinging off the freeway, Amy gunned the engine and headed for Glendale, cursing every time they hit a red light, until, after what seemed like hours, she swung into the parking lot outside her building.

Jumping from the car and heading for the apartment block, locking the car door with the remote over her shoulder, they raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time, arriving, breathless, outside apartment 314.

Finally managing to get her key in the lock, she unlocked and flung the door open, staggering through, Sheldon one step behind, closing the door behind him.

Turning, she threw her arms around his neck, and plunged her mouth onto his, pushing her tongue against his lips, until Sheldon opened his mouth, to admit her tongue, which stroked against his.

Breaking the kiss, in a gasping voice, Sheldon asked "Shower?"

Almost whimpering with desire, Amy replied "Not unless you intend to fuck me in there".

Sheldon gave her a wide eyed look, his voice rising in shock, " **AMY, Language** ".

Her breathing a series of panting gasps, she snarled "Screw the language, just take me, **NOW!** "

Sheldon stood there, unable to decide what to do next, so, having given him a full three seconds, Amy took charge. Putting her hands flat on his chest, she pushed him backward onto the couch, landing on his lap, straddling him, feeling his erection pressing into her.

Wriggling herself on his lap, she ground herself onto him, driving him into her center. Feeling a heavy wetness forming in her core, she rocked herself against him, Sheldon's face pressing into her breasts, groaning quietly into her body.

Worried she might push him too far, she shuffled herself back along his lap, relieving the pressure.

"Don't move" she cautioned him, then, standing, she grabbed his T-Shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it over the back of the couch, then she quickly unbuckled his belt, undid the button and zipper, and pulled his pants down, followed by his underpants. Unzipping her skirt, she dropped it to the floor and stepped out of it, then she slipped her panties down, and kicked them across the room.

Seeing Amy moving toward him, Sheldon slid himself to one side, to lay on his back, his head on one arm of the couch, and his legs hanging over the other arm, his arousal standing rigidly to attention.

In a moment, Amy was on top of him, straddling him, her hand already grasping him under her, guiding him to her, squatting down, to feel him nudge her swollen lips, then she felt him slip into her, just the tip of him, and Sheldon moaned, "Oh God, yes, yesssssss".

She hesitated, then Sheldon thrust himself upward into her, and she cursed " **Christ** ". Sheldon froze, then he gasped "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No" she assured him, "I just need a minute", then she begged "please don't move".

She perched there, panting, Sheldon halfway in her, then, gritting her teeth, she drove herself down onto him, stretching herself wide, Sheldon's length stroking her walls, as he slid further into her, until he could go no deeper.

Feeling himself enter her, the hot, slippery wetness of her, tantalizing the naked flesh of his erection, Sheldon lost the ability to think properly, his only thoughts, the incredible sensations Amy's body was giving to him.

Seconds passed, then, leaning forward a little, she put her hands on his torso, fingers down the sides of his rib cage, her thumbs on his chest.

She slowly raised herself up, feeling Sheldon slipping out of her, then she pressed down again, moaning as she felt him drag along her walls, then she was moving up and down, a slow, steady rhythm building, Sheldon groaning and squirming under her, his body jerking against her, driving himself up, to meet her coming down, to crash together, driving deep into her.

Arching her back, she rocked herself on him, feeling her loins twisting and coiling ever tighter, her heart pounding, as though it was about to explode, as she crept closer to her climax.

Sheldon was close, Amy's scalding wetness soaking deep into his flesh, the exquisite delight of it pushing him closer and closer, until he could hold on no more. Arching his back from the couch, he began to pulse, his teeth clenched, Amy's name rising from his throat, " **AAAMMMYYY** ".

Feeling him begin to pulse, Amy turned her head and, in the corner of her eye, she saw a face framed in blonde hair. For a moment, she wasn't sure she'd seen it, but, turning to look again, she locked eyes with the blonde woman, standing in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth open.

Sheldon beginning to pulse into her, Amy screamed " **OH SHITTTT** ", then she was scrambling to get off him. Her left leg slipped from the couch, and she fell in a heap on the floor, landing on her back. The wind knocked out of her, she lay, naked from the waist down, fighting to recover her breath, unable to speak.

Suddenly torn from Amy, Sheldon was too close to stop his orgasm. He lay there, unable to move, his inner muscles clenching, his hot juices erupting onto his own chest and stomach.

Laying on her back, Amy couldn't breath. Saliva slipping down her throat, she gasped "help me".

Penny was torn. She wanted to slam the door and run away to her own apartment, but she knew she needed to help Amy. For a moment she glanced at Sheldon, laying on his back, naked, his breathing rapid, as he passed through the final stages of his climax, then she was on the move, dropping to her knees, helping Amy to sit up.

Leaning forward, Amy coughed up a mouthful of saliva, spitting it onto the floor.

Finally regaining his senses, Sheldon rolled from the couch, to kneel beside Amy. A look of concern on his face, he asked "Are you OK Amy?"

Nodding, her breathing slowing a little, she assured him, "I'm OK". Turning to look at Penny, she asked "What the hell are you doing, bursting in like that?"

Penny looked offended. "I'm checking on your apartment, like you asked me to".

Flicking her eyes across the two naked bodies beside her, she continued "What are you doing here? You're not due home till this evening". giving them another brief glance, she snapped "Will you two please go and put some clothes on?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Standing under the shower, the hot water running over them, Amy held her forehead, her eyes clamped shut, and groaned "Oh God, how embarrassing".

"Think yourself lucky" Sheldon replied, "at least you're the same sex, and you were half dressed". Staring at the floor, every detail of what had just happened, rerunning in his eidetic memory, he went on, "I'm male, and was completely naked".

"You're right" she agreed, "you stay here, and I'll go and explain to Penny". With a swallow, she finished "if I can think of an explanation".

Putting his hand on her shoulder, to stop her from climbing out of the shower, he said, "No, I think we both need to do this".

Amy went to speak, but Sheldon cut her off, "If I don't face Penny now, I doubt I'll ever be able to".

Lathering herself up with shower gel, she glanced at Sheldon, who was gently stroking himself. With a grin, she asked "Is this really the appropriate time for that?"

With a wink, Sheldon replied, "just checking it still works. After a shock like that, it might be suffering from PTSD".

Stifling a laugh, she went onto tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Come on" she said, gesturing toward the door with a tilt of her head, "let's go and talk to Penny".

Sitting on the couch, Penny lifted the glass from the coffee table, and took a large gulp of wine. Hearing the door open, without looking at them, she announced, "I've poured wine for us".

"Not for me" Sheldon said, "it's alcohol that got us into this predicament".

Penny went to ask, but Amy cut her off, "Private joke. Don't worry about it".

They sat there for a few minutes, struggling to think of something to say, but there was only one subject on all their minds, and nobody wanted to raise it.

Finally, clearing her throat, Penny began, "Look guys, I'm so sorry, but I didn't expect you to be home, let alone …". Trailing off, she murmured "you know?"

Glancing at Amy, Sheldon gave a nervous cough, then he replied "It's as much our fault, as yours. We should have informed you we were coming home early".

Cutting in, Amy asked "How about we try to forget it ever happened?" Giving her one of his 'haughty derision' looks, Sheldon informed her, "That's easy for you to say, but I have an eidetic memory".

Penny resisted the temptation for as long as she could, but, the uncomfortable silence getting longer, she finally had to comment. Turning to Amy, she grinned, "Mazel tov". Amy asked "I'm sorry?"

A salacious grin on her face, Penny observed "Sheldon certainly confirms the theory about height, doesn't he?"

Blushing, Sheldon put on a stern expression. Raising his voice, he instructed "Kindly stop discussing my genitals".

Swallowing down the last of her wine, Penny replied, "OK, OK, subject closed, and I think I'd better be going".

Opening the door for her, Amy pleaded "Please don't tell anyone about this". "I won't" Penny assured her, "Will we see you for girls night?" Pausing, she gave Amy an exaggerated wink, "or will you two be busy, doing something else?"

Closing the door, Amy sat on the couch, next to Sheldon. Stroking his cheek, she asked "Are you OK?" Thinking for a moment, he assured her "Yes, I'll survive, and at least we're saved the effort of telling everyone".

Seeing the questioning look on Amy face, Sheldon asked, "You don't honestly think Penny can keep a secret like that, do you?

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Cuddling together, Sheldon kissed Amy's neck, then, moving downward, he trailed a line of kisses across her shoulder, dipping down onto her chest, to circle the nipple of her left breast, finally capturing the nipple, flicking it with his tongue, then sucking it into his mouth.

With a moan, Amy asked, "Do you think you manage a repeat performance?" Raising his eyebrows, he asked "Twice in one day? I'm just a living, breathing sex toy to you, aren't I?"

Licking her lips, she confirmed "Yes, you are. Why, is that a problem?"

"No" he replied with a grin, "I just wanted to establish my position, in this relationship".

"Your position?" she asked with a grin, "On top this time, I think".

"Plenty of time for that" he assured her, then he was kissing down her chest, on down her stomach, then he placed a line of tiny kisses around her inner thighs, causing her to inhale sharply. A moment later she felt the tip of his tongue graze her nub.

Running the tip of his tongue across her slick folds, he pushed his tongue into her, and Amy jerked against his mouth, a stifled moan rising from her throat, her fingers digging into the mattress.

Feeling her begin to twitch and shudder under his mouth, he lifted his face from her, breathed open mouthed onto her, his hot breath gently torturing the delicate flesh, then he crawled, inch by inch, up her body, pausing to kiss both nipples, finally arriving, to kiss her mouth.

Tasting herself on his mouth, she nibbled at his lower lip, reaching between their bodies, taking him into her hot hand, feeling him growing harder by the second, then, moaning into his mouth, she guided him into her, feeling him push himself deep into her, the feeling of being stretched by him, still new, but comforting.

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon inhaled the sweet smell of cherries, and the arousing scent of pheromones, from Amy's warm body.

He began to stroke into her, long and slowly, their mouths still locked together, Amy's tongue stroking and caressing his, their breaths shared, his chest dragging across her breasts, her flesh, hot, soft and luxurious, sliding and stroking across his.

Feeling him stroke faster, Amy clamped her walls around him, the increased friction driving the sensations deep into her body, to tighten and twist her loins, the knot of tension building with each stroke, then she felt herself teetering on the edge.

Wrapping her legs around him, she raised herself from the mattress, and Sheldon drove deep into her, then she plunged over the edge, spinning into a mind blowing, body shaking orgasm, that rolled through her like a tidal wave.

When he felt her walls tighten around him, and the shudder of her climax, Sheldon wasn't close enough to join her. Slipping from her, he fell onto the bed beside her, pumping himself, desperate to reach his own release, until, a few seconds later, Amy's hot hand surrounded him, then her other hand grasped his, moving it from him, to be instantly replaced by her mouth.

Licking and sucking her juices from him, she gripped him, the perfect tightness for him, and pumped him in time with her mouth.

Sheldon rode a wave of ecstasy, the most exquisite sensations he could imagine, his mind focused on just one thing, the electrifying feelings coursing through his body, until, his muscles tightening and clenching, he pulsed into the hot, wet mouth surrounding him.

Wave after wave of pulses coursed through his body, Amy hungrily receiving every drop of his essence, until, the pulses fading, she crawled, cat like, up his body, to join her mouth to his.

Sheldon lay there, experiencing the most beautiful feeling he had ever known, the safe, reassuring touch, of the most gentle, beautiful and desirable woman he had ever met, the woman he knew, he never again wanted to be parted from, the woman he knew, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

In that moment, all his fears were vanquished. From this day forth, he would embrace the future, with Amy Farrah Fowler at his side.


End file.
